Red Dead Redemption (Film Adaptation)
Red Dead Redemption is the film adaptation of the 2010 Video Game of the same name, and it will focus on the same plot as the video game. The Movie,set during the decline of the American Frontier in the year 1911, follows John Marston, a former outlaw whose wife and son are taken hostage by the government in ransom for his services as a hired gun. Having no other choice, Marston sets out to bring the three members of his former gang to justice. The Film will be out in 2019. A Sequel Called Red Dead Redemption 2, which will be set in 1899, will be coming out in 2021. Cast: Josh Brolin: John Marston: John Marston was an outlaw gang member and gunslinger, and was a part of the Dutch Van Der Linde Gang, until 1906 where he was left for dead on the ferry that day. Charlize Theron: Bonnie McFarlane: Bonnie is the daughter of Drew MacFarlane, the owner of MacFarlane's Ranch and has spent her whole life working on the ranch with her father. Tom Selleck: Drew MacFarlane: Drew MacFarlane is the owner of the MacFarlane's Ranch and father of Bonnie MacFarlane. Lauren Cohan: Abigail Marston: John's Wife and the mother of Jack Marston Logan Lerman: Jack Marston: John and Abigail's Son. Jake Gyllenhaal plays the adult version of the character. Kenny Rogers: Uncle: Uncle is an elderly alcoholic and reformed petty thief. Although borderline dysfunctional, Uncle resides with the Marston family. Sam Elliot: Landon Ricketts: Landon Ricketts was a former famous gunslinger during the height of the Old American West, and stories of his adventures and fights were commonplace during John Marston's childhood. He appeared in many gunfights including one where he killed the Butcher Brothers in 1896 and the infamous Blackwater Massacre of 1899. Jeffery Dean Morgan: Dutch Van Der Linde: Dutch van der Linde was the leader of the infamous Dutch's Gang, which once operated in West Elizabeth. Jim Broadbent: Nigel West Dickens: West Dickens is an old swindler who poses as a traveling salesman when he is really a con man and is purported to have unique miracle cures for many medical and psychological problems, which he calls Nigel West Dickens' Elixir. He is an impeccable dresser and travels in an opulent emblazoned stagecoach. Gerald McRaney: Edgar Ross: Ross is the director of the early federal law enforcement body, the Bureau of Investigation (BOI), which is now known as the Federal Bureau of Investigation (FBI). Prior to the events of the game, Ross has Marston's family held away from him in order to strong arm him into hunting down his former friend Bill Williamson. Clive Owen: Archer Fordham: Archer is a young, sturdy, and keen-eyed government agent. He is Ross's right hand man and he is very ambitious and aggressive.” Tom Savini: Colonel Agustin Allende: Allende is the colonel of the Mexican Army and the provincial governor of the state of Nuevo Paraiso under the Mexican President, General Ignacio Sanchez. Javier Bardem: Captain Vincente de Santa: De Santa is a captain in the Mexican Army, serving under Colonel Agustin Allende. Benicio Del Toro: Javier Escuella: Javier Escuella was born in Nuevo Paraiso and was once a Mexican revolutionary, until he joins Dutch's Gang until 1906 which he left the gang to work as hitman for Allende. Antonio Banderas: Abraham Reyes: Abraham Reyes was the son of a nobleman and attended schools in both Mexico and Europe, and was expelled from a Swiss school because of an affair with a maid. He then became a revolutionary guerrilla leader, who resided in Nuevo Paraiso, Northern Mexico. Reyes has goals of achieving social reform through violent revolution, against the Mexican Army and their leader General Ignacio Sanchez. His charisma has allowed Reyes to be an excellent recruiter for his paramilitary group. Naomi Scott: Luisa Fortuna: She is a 19-year-old school teacher and rebel in Nuevo Paraiso, Mexico. Ben Foster: Professor Harold MacDougal: MacDougal is very much an East Coast turn-of-the-century man; although learned academically, he is demonstrably naïve and smallminded, and his behavior towards the local Natives demonstrates his significant ignorance of their culture that allows for multiple displays of prejudice and bigotry; he is unwilling to accept the "savages" as normal human beings despite taking blood samples that showed that the Natives were the same as other humans. Adam Beach: Natas: Nastas is a Native American. He was born and raised on a reservation, where he received a classical English education at a boarding school. Being familiar with both sides of the ongoing Native American conflict, Nastas is openly critical of government policy, and also, the criminal response of his fellow tribesmen joining the brutal Dutch's Gang, which is the 1911 version. Christopher Eccleston: Irish: Irish is an immigrant to the United States from Ireland, still possessing a thick Irish brogue. He is a dysfunctional alcoholic known to greatly exaggerate, and tell tales of which he seldom remembers the finer details. Harrison Ford: Marshal Leigh Johnson: Leigh Johnson is the District Marshal of Armadillo, a settlement in the territory of New Austin. Johnson is an old-fashioned lawman with a strict no-nonsense work ethic. He is characterized as tough, straight to the point, and is not afraid to get aggressive, all while remaining fair to the law. Sam Rockwell: Deputy Jonah: Jonah is a young deputy under Marshal Johnson's command in the town of Armadillo. He is portrayed as dim-witted, unkempt, and belligerent. Jonah Hill: Deputy Eli: Eli is one of Marshal Johnson's deputies, and is the spotter of Bollard Twins Gang in the second mission that the Marshal gives John. Eli is overweight, possesses a lazy-eye and a strong Southern accent. Jeff Bridges: William "Bill" Williamson: Bill joined the military before becoming a member of Dutch's Gang. During his time in the gang, Williamson, along with Dutch and Javier, seemed to have had a casual sexual relationship with Abigail Marston. In 1906, a botched bank robbery leaves Marston wounded and disillusioned. Some time afterward Dutch goes into semi-retirement and Williamson, insane and disillusioned from Dutch's insanity, established his own gang whom resided in Fort Mercer. Micheal Madsen: Norman Deek: Norman Deek is the second-in-command of the Williamson Gang, holed up at Fort Mercer. Steve Buscemi: Seth Briars: Seth Briars is characterized as an unhygienic and psychotic prospector who has resorted to grave-robbing in his pursuit of treasure. Red Dead Redemption 2: Set in the American frontier in 1899, Red Dead Redemption II follows the story of Arthur Morgan, a member of Dutch van der Linde's outlaw gang. After a robbery goes badly wrong in the western town of Blackwater, Arthur Morgan and the Van der Linde gang are forced to flee. With federal agents and the best bounty hunters in the nation massing on their heels, the gang must rob, steal and fight their way across the rugged heartland of America in order to survive. As deepening internal divisions threaten to tear the gang apart, Arthur must make a choice between his own ideals and loyalty to the gang who raised him. Redemption 2 Cast: Channing Tatum: Arthur Morgan: Arthur is the main protagonist and playable character of Red Dead Redemption II. He is a member of the Dutch Van der Linde gang, lead enforcer, and Dutch's Right Hand Man. Christian Bale: Bill Williamson: a member of the Van der Linde gang. Jeffery Dean Morgan: Dutch Van Der Linde: Dutch is the leader of the Van der Linde gang, and Morgan's boss. Josh Brolin: John Marston: a member of the Van der Linde gang. Orphaned at a young age, he views Dutch as a father figure. Lauren Cohan: Abigail Marston: a prostitute of the Van der Linde gang who is romantically involved with John. Noah Jupe: Jack Marston - The four year old son of John and Abigail Marston Barry Pepper: Hosea Matthews - a member of the Van der Linde gang and Dutch's "best friend". Austin Amelio: Micah Bell - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Kevin McKidd: Sean McGuire - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Taylor Lautner: Charles Smith - a Native American member of the Van der Linde gang. Bonnie Hunt: Sadie Adler - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Paul Rae: Pearson - a member and cook for the Van der Linde gang. Samuel L. Jackson: Lenny - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Emma Stone: Karen - a member of the Van der Linde gang. Benico de Toro: Javier Escuella: a member of the Van der Linde gang. Kenny Rogers: Uncle: Old friend of John Marston and a member of the gang TBA: Lee Patrick: A Agent of the Pinkertons and the possible main antagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2. Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Films based on video games